Dreamscape
by Northen
Summary: Hermione has a dream about a sneaky seeker. How does he get into her room? One-Shot, complete.


A/N: Harry Potter is not mine, nor do I make any profit off of anything written. All belong to JK Rowling. YAY! her...even if I don't like all her pairings.

So this takes place in the Goblet of Fire but saying that, I don't condone the actions when one is so young. So just pretend she isn't 15ish.

Also, only 1 review on my last story (Underneath his Clothes). Very sad:( Here's hoping this one does better. Enjoy!

* * *

Dreamscape

Yawning in exhaustion, Hermione slipped in between her cool satiny sheets. Their smoothness was a comfort after a long rough day. Soon she felt herself slip into the dreamscape.

She felt his rough, calloused hand slide along her hips and under her short night shirt, catching the hem as it moved across her smooth stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps as he continued up over her ribs and finally tugging the shirt gently over her head. The cool air was teasing against her bare skin. The coolness across her breast was soon replaced by the searing heat of his lips. Groaning she grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt in an effort to pull it off him. Pulling back, he helped her remove it and tossed it to the end of her bed.

He leaned back over her and took her lips in his while cradling one arm behind her head and kneading a small, hard nipple in the other. Arching into his hand and moaning into his mouth, Hermione followed the trail of hair that grew across his chest and down along his stomach before dipping into his boxers with her hand. Making it as far as his waistband, Viktor growled into her mouth before pulling his hips out of her reach and instead reaching for the hem of her panties. Hermione lifted her hips and curled her legs, helping him remove her panties while still enjoying the feeling of his lips on her mouth, throat, shoulders and collarbone. Tossing the panties to the end of the bed with the rest of the discarded clothes, Viktor teased his way through the curls before finding her sensitive clit with his index finger; Viktor flicked his tongue and nipped at her collar in rhythm with the movements of his finger making her writhe.

Moving his hand farther down, he quickly thrust a finger in her hot, waiting center, cutting off the moan that had begun to escape her mouth with another searing kiss. All the while, Hermione was grabbing at his arms and scratching at his chest, teased into frustration and wanting release. Viktor again leaned closer to her and she could feel the hardness of his erection against her thigh. Reaching down again, this time he allowed her so slip her small hand underneath the edge of the waistband and began to push them down over his hips. He removed his finger from her to pull his boxers the rest of the way before returning to his previous administrations.

Hermione took his penis into her hand, sliding her fingers over the soft, sensitive tip; eliciting a quiet groan from Viktor. She felt him push farther and harder into her hand; he too, wanting to feel release. She continued to tease him, running her nails gently along his length, spreading the small droplets that appeared at the head along the shaft before gripping gently and rubbing her hand along his length. Their teasing game didn't last long; she could feel herself getting wetter with every thrust of Viktor's fingers and he knew that if she kept teasing him like she was, he wouldn't be lasting much longer.

Viktor pulled his arm out from behind her head and his fingers from inside her, he nudged her thighs apart with his knees. Leaning down, he quieted the inevitable whimper with another kiss as he slid into her. Hermione felt every muscle in her body contract at the feeling of Viktor as he slid lithely into her. He paused momentarily to allow Hermione's body to adjust before gently pulling out almost all the way and quickly thrusting in.

He took her hands in his, holding them well above her head, he loved to watch her writhe and wriggle every time he entered her. The gentle bounce of her small breasts from his thrusts was almost enough in itself to drive him over the edge. Keeping both her hands locked in one of his larger one, he licked the thumb of his now free hand before reaching between them to tease her clitoris. His gentle, yet experienced touch caused Hermione's body to arch into him and the waiting thrusts. Her eyes were only partially open as she swam in the pleasurable feeling as Viktor drew lazy, circles around her clit while still thrusting gently into her.

She kept her eyes focused on his dark, determined gaze as she tugged one hand free of his as she pulled his hand away from her teasing clit. His finger now coated in her juices, she drew his fingers to her mouth, first flicking her tongue out to taste herself on the tip before running her tongue along its length and sucking it greedily into her mouth.

Viktor clenched his teeth at both the sight of her tasting herself and the feeling of her sucking at his finger. He grabbed her hip with the hand that was holding her and thrust harder into her, feeling her walls tighten as she reached closer to her orgasm. She released his finger, grabbing a fistful of blanket in each hand as she felt herself quiver and shake as she swam in orgasmic nirvana. The feeling of Hermione's walls closing around him, her legs wrapping around his hips to pull him closer brought Viktor quickly to his own release. Giving a final thrust, he collapsed against her chest, both of them breathing heavily.

Hermione woke with a start. It felt like she had just gone to bed. She was still panting from the feelings of the dream she had. It had felt so real, like Viktor had actually snuck into the tower and into her bed, but of course that didn't happen. She watched him walk back to his ship from the window in the common room, besides, he didn't know the password to the tower and the girls dorm was charmed against boys entering. She ran her fingers through her hair before shaking the dream from her mind. Shivering from a draft, she reached down to grab her extra blanket. Grabbing the material towards her, she found not the blanket that she was expecting but a t-shirt. And it wasn't hers.

* * *

A/N: Please review! It is SO disheartening to see so many hits and so few reviews. I am a very new writer and not the most confident at times so I need all the help I can get here!


End file.
